the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Frost
"Well, we've been getting a lot of visitors lately; nice of you to drop in. Mind telling me why you're the second person to crash from orbit?" - Thomas, to Zack Thomas Frost is a clone of two people: Frost Ogami and Yuan Lao Kun Ming. Created to be the protector of Lia Yasha, Thomas has done just that. The two have traveled Sapphiria, with Thomas keeping the child safe from the demon lord, Naraku. Currently, Thomas resides at a camp just outside Krasnador, with his group known as the Heroes of Sapphiria. Biography Creation Thomas was not born normally; rather, he was created from the combined DNA of Frost and Yuan. This makes him a clone of two people, sharing both DNA and traits from the two men. The reason of his creation was simple; he was to be the guardian of Lia Yasha, daughter to Inuyasha and Lucy. With everyone else busy defending their empire, there was truly no one would could effectively accomplish the task. So, this fell onto Thomas. As it was his purpose for creation, Thomas did so willingly; taking Lia with him, the two remained on the run for a very long time. Heroes of Sapphiria In the current time frame, Thomas has become the leader of a ragtag group of heroes known as the Heroes of Sapphiria; a group that has come to Sapphiria's aid so many times that they have been officially recognized as heroes worthy of praise. The group is a mish-mash of various beings who had crossed the Veil into the Sherwood Isles: mainly, Erza Scarlet, Kagome Higurashi, Lia Yasha, Boom, Thomas himself, and his girlfriend, Antiqua. Appearance As he is a clone of Frost and Yuan, Thomas shares some appearance traits as well; both his hair and eyes are a mild brown, with a pair of wolf ears propped up on the upper flanks of his scalp. He is a man of less-than-average build, being more slim than he is muscular. Thomas is commonly seen wearing military gear, full of various pockets for him to store things while he is on the road. Perhaps the most notable thing about his appearance is the backpack he wears; supposedly, it was some sort of artifact given to him by a close friend, and it allows him to pull out just about anything he can think of. Personality As Thomas is a product of Frost and Yuan's DNA, he shares many personality quirks from the two men. He presents himself as a paranoid and suspicious young man, who is slow to trust anyone who he isn't already familiar with. Those in particular being the members of his group, and the few outsiders that he does stay in contact with. Despite his often crippling paranoia, Thomas has shown himself to be a capable leader time and time again, putting himself into danger if it means keeping his allies safe. He values loyalty greatly, and will go to great lengths to protect those who he can call friends. Though those people come few and far between, anyone who can gain his trust can count on him as a powerful and worthwhile ally. Relationships Lia As Thomas was created to be the guardian of Lia, the two have had a naturally close relation for as long as they've been together. Thomas' initial role as guardian has evolved into a brotherly state of mind; he sees Lia as family, and would allow no harm to be done to her. He does come off as a bit overprotective on occasion, mostly due to his own paranoia and thinking that everything will go wrong. Despite this, the bond that Lia and Thomas share is unbreakable; the two are rarely ever seen apart.Category:Characters Category:Native